


April 15, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glanced from paper to a stuffed animal in shop windows.





	April 15, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glanced from paper to a stuffed animal in shop windows before he remembered Supergirl saving his life days ago.

THE END


End file.
